A hard role
by ObsidianNoir
Summary: Great. I died somehow and got into the video game world of Elibe. And the worst part is that I got one of the most important roles in the game! Why the hell do I have to be the strategist! Don't fail me now instincts! - Self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Aww...hell! My head hurts like I have a hangover! Everything is so blurry right now... and I didn't even drank alcohol in my life! Okay, I'm sixteen but whatever. Don't know how it is in other countries but in Germany I'm legally allowed to drink beer or something. Don't know, don't care...Back to topic. I have no idea what happened...last thing I remember is that I went home from kick boxing and...that's it. Either I had a black out or...Oh crap!

I immediately took off the blanket that was on me and looked at myself. Good, good...still have clothes on...hold on, those aren't my clothes! The last time I checked I was sweating under a black jacket and now I wore some kind of brown monastery robe.

"Oh! You're awake! Don't worry, you're safe here." The female voice sounded a bit startled from my little action, but oh well. Didn't really heard that voice in my life as far as I know...and why is it in English? Nevermind, could be worse. Alright, assess the situation first: I look around and my vision gets better over time. It looks like I'm in some kind of brown tent. There were boxes and chests at the other side of the room and some brooms. Somehow this place looks kinda familiar...Oh right, woman there. I focused my look on the source of the voice and-

…

_Oh nein._

Nonononono!

Hell no!

That's gotta be a joke!

"Are you okay? I know you must be confused since I found you unconscious on the plains. Do you know where you are?" The girl smiled and asked politely but I don't care at the moment: Long dark green hair tied to a ponytail? Katana at her hip and a blue Chinese style dress that reveals to much leg?

Well fuck, Lyn from Fire Emblem 7 is sitting right in front of me. In flesh and looks totally hot without being a bunch of GBA pixels. Ergo I'm in Sacae. Ergo I'm inside a self insert scenario. Ergo I'm probably the strategist Marc...Shit.

Okay, first keep the conversation rolling and then flip out inside when I'm alone with my thoughts. Yes, sounds like a good plan. What was her question again? Right, where I am. Then answer this, you can do this! You may be socially awkward and have a freaking deep voice since you were eleven but wayne! And you are staring at her or rather her legs while you have this stupid monologue and making her uncomfortable! Great!

"U-uhm...I'm in the plains of Sacae, right? Sorry that I spaced out, my head is pounding..." That's true at least... Damn it head!

"It is quite alright. But I believe you're not from here, right? Your accent is strange and you look foreign, though people would mistake you for a Sacaen probably, if you don't mind me saying this. My name is Lyn from the Lorca Tribe. What's your name?" Well, sorry that I lived in Germany as long as I remember! And I am Vietnamese so yeah, according to my knowledge of Fire Emblem...Sacae is kinda like ancient Iran, ergo being pretty far away from Vietnam... Name right...not my real name because I don't really like it...not Marc either since I'm not really him...Ken? I used that one pretty often when I inserted myself in stories- Damn it, there is Kent so no, don't want to confuse people...on second thought, who cares? They can call me Kennedy or something for the hell of it.

"Call me Ken. And no, I don't m-mind. I d-do come from a far away...place." I gotta become more sociable or I won't get any friends at all. Let's hope she will be satisfied with this explanation first.

"Ken, hm? It is a good name...", Oh hey, she isn't saying it's weird or something. Would've been strange if she complains about that and not about a name with only a "t" behind it, "I see you wear the attire of a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me? Maybe where you come from exactly?" Shit, now I have to pull something out of my- Hold on, isn't this when-

All of a sudden I and Lyn heard some noises, kinda like shouting. Crap, this is when the first fight happens!

"Hm? What is this noise? Ken, stay here, I'll find out what's going on." She gave me a reassuring smile and before I can even answer she already went out doing her scouting. So...alone...cue flipping out.

Okay...okay...you're the strategist of FE 7 now...meaning a lot of lives will depend on you since you're kinda important...and you are physically a whimp, only one year of kick boxing experience, a casual Fire Emblem player AND you have no idea if you have the balls of sending people into danger...Great. Things might change from canon and that's not including myself and I haven't memorized the maps. Adding to that I have no idea about the map-ratio between game and real life...Oh Jesus, I'm so gonna die!

_Are you done?_

_Alter! _What the hell was that? I heard an echoing young male voice inside my head! Do I have that douche voice now who brought me here?!

_Well, you're right that I brought you here, outsider. And I'm not a douche. You are needed here._

So, you just picked a random guy? Awesome!

_It's not the time for sarcasm now. We don't have much time before the girl returns so I want to get this over with before you actually risk dying out there._

Can't really decide if you are pretty chilled or some stuck up god being. I sigh loudly and just face palmed. Okay, tell me what you need to tell me.

_Great! Alright, here's the short version: You have a hidden talent that is needed or else my vision of world destruction will happen here. You only need to do your job as a strategist._

Talent...right, of course, I thought with a sarcastic tone. Do I at least get some support? Except you being the Shadow of the Colossus voice?

_I'll just ignore that since I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's say "God" gave me the permission to give you a present: Take a look on your hands._

I do as I was told and look upon my hands, seeing that I have some gloves on...so? They're brown and had some rubies in them or something and were crested with some gold. From that gold on golden lines were going from the rubies to my finger tips. And now? Am I supposed to kill people by being fabulous?

_You could say they have great power if it's used right. And they're indestructible. You just need to hold your hands correctly and think in your home language what to do and it happens._

Great power? Are these things omnipotent?...What does "correctly" means?

_Almost. You can't revive people or insta kill people for instance. And yes, Immortality is denied too. And secondly, I have no idea. "God" made them, so you need to try out in your free time._

Okay, so semi omnipotence. What's the downside?

_We will continue this conversation later. The girl is coming._

Meh, the downside can't be that bad. Could put an innuendo in here, but final question: You are on my side, right?

_As long as you're on the side of saving the world, yes. Would that answer let you trust me more?_

It's something I guess. Right on cue Lyn came back with a REALLY pissed expression and said quickly:

"Bandits from the Bern Mountains are coming to attack the local villages. You stay here while I take care of them. If it's only so many, I can deal with it."

"Hold on, I'll come with you!" If I'm here already then I can do my job, right? Let's hope there are only two people like in the game...Lyn just raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously:

"What? Can you fight?"

"No, not at all. I'm a strategist in training. A weapon can't hurt though!", I exclaimed honestly. Hey, I may suck with weapons, but it's better to kill people with sharp things...can I pull it off to kill someone? Damn it, let's see about that! Cruel guy in me, time to come out!

"A strategist? A strange profession, but very well. Let us go together!" She smiled probably because I'll go with her and handed me a sword or rather a katana. I take it and it was pretty light. Seems like I just got a slim sword, halleluyah! Right, follow her out.

While we were hurrying to where the bandits should be I asked insecure:

"So...how many are there?

"Only two so I should be able to handle them myself. But if you have advice I would be all ears", she stated clearly. Good, just like in the game...Need more information about the area though so I ask about that too.

"H-how is the t-terrain?" Dude, stop being socially awkward!

"It's mostly open plains so we can't really ambush them..." Crap, would've been to good to be true...And there are they...one...two. Kay, she's right...what to do...Well, can't plan much if it's like that.

"You take care of the leader and I that little grunt. I can distract someone like that! After you're done, come and help me if I'm not done yet. Oh and while you fight don't try to rush it. Use your speed as an advantage and focus on finding the right timing to counter. You won't win in a straight slug fest." Hopefully I'm not spouting bullshit since I just told her the first idea that came to my mind.

"I'm not so sure about that, but alright. Let's go!" Lyn rushed into the direction of the mini boss and I tried to follow her. Damn, the girl's fast and the fact that I wear a stupid robe doesn't help! I need to change clothes as soon as possible! The bandit turned around and spotted us. That man just grinned and ran into our direction – specifically into mine. Why?!... Come on, calm down! Suits me well, that's the plan anyway. Just dodge the first attack. Duck when it's comes from the side and dodge right when it comes from above.

"Look at that! A brat! Prepare to die!" The bandit, who's about my height, meaning something around 1,80 meters, screamed and slashed his axe downside against me with way too much power. I barely dodge the attack when I stepped with my right foot next to the bandit and carried my left one with me to stay sideways just like in kick boxing. Huh, normally I would be too nervous for pulling of something like that. Could the gloves calm my nerves? Okay, maybe not since I closed my eyes out of habit. Fuck! Anyways while I make that motion I stab my sword with my right hand against his throat and-

_Heilige scheiße! _

…

Did that guy just elbowed me?! I'm lying on the ground while holding my stomach in pain after that blow and my grip obviously was to weak since my weapon is now about two meters behind me. Oww, son of a bitch! Should've just stabbed faster! I almost had him! Now ugly face closed in with a rape face, great!

"Hehehe...say your prayers!" Shit, I'm shaking like a whimp, I'm going to die in the tutorial level and without any weapon I just hold both of my hands in front of me, hoping to stop it. He did say that they're indestructible, but there is no way I can stop a muscle guy with an axe! Great outsider I am, huh douche voice?!

_Use the damn gloves!_

What about them? Should I just think _"Schild" _or-

What was that "klong" noise? Why am I not dying? I open my eyes and see that the bandit literally fall on his ass and that his axe is in the air by some rebound. I see all that through some kind of shield, that has the same pattern as the "Drop Shield" from Halo and forms a half sphere in front of me that is as big as me, which covers everything except of my back. The gloves glow at the rubies and I grin while I see that bandit furiously smashing his axe, which he got back again, against the shield and I just hold my tongue out before I tauntingly exclaim loudly:

"Haha, jackass! Try to break through, I dare you! I'm under the protection of the holy powers themsel-"

I hear a beeping sound. Why do I hear a beeping sound?! I instinctively look at the rubies of my gloves to see, that the light is going down really fast like it's showing how much juice I have left.

…

It can run out energy?!

_Oh mein Gott, nein!_

The shield flickers and before I could think of another plan, it vanishes. The fuck, that thing held for, what, ten seconds?! The man is out of breath now but has his rape face back. He lets his axe fall to the ground and cracks his fists. I fall on my ass and try to back off while he draws closer with slow steps. I back off even faster until I feel a cold iron on my right hand and know immediately that this is the sword I lost before. I search for the hilt and hide it behind my back. Come on, get closer you son of a biscuit...come on...now! The moment the brute jumps at me, reaching for my throat to strangle me, I instantly shove my sword into his throat and feel the blood that flows out of the wound. The body, that loses its life force at a high rate, falls on me and is really heavy. I literally feel the warmth fading away and I look the man directly into the lifeless eyes while I feel the blood dripping on my body.

…

Should I be worried that I don't feel any guilt at all? Sure, it's gross and I'm shitting my pants right now out of fear, but I don't have the angst moment like other people describe they would have. And I don't puke so another abnormality. I may sound like a Mary Sue now, but seriously. No. No guilt or something. That's strange, but I should think about that later. I push the body away from me and breath heavenly looking into the sky.

"Jesus...phew."

"Ken! Are you alright?!" And there is Lyn, rubbing her shoulder with a vul...vulne..vel...ah, screw it! She rubs her shoulder with a healing potion, so done!...I need to answer that, right.

"J-just...tired...and dirty..." I can barely hear myself! Goal number three after not dying and being the best strategist in the world is being more social! Come on, you can do it!

"Well...okay then..."...Yeah, I'm going to ignore the obvious strange tone in her voice and-

Oh crap.

When was the last time I ate something?

I blink several times and my sight gets a bit blurry. Everything spins around so much...I think I hear someone call my fake name but...everything is getting so dark...

…

"Where am I?!" Oh man, I had a nightmare! I was in FE 7 and met Lyn and didn't really gave a shit when I killed someone and-

"I'm sorry, I knew I forgot something! How could I forget that you were probably starving?" Well, I wasn't dreaming. I'm stuck in Elibe. Well, if I can put aside the whole responsibility and death situations I' ll be in, it's way better then home...I smell food.

GIMME!

I chunk it down and it tastes pretty normal in comparison to modern food. Who cares, I'm hungry as hell! After I'm done with the food I looked up and noticed how many manners I had just now – zero.

Yeah, awkward.

"S-sorry...usually have more manners..." The manliest man alive Ladies and Gentlemen...NOT. Lyn just gives me an amused smile and said calm:

"It's okay...I've been meaning to ask...are you a mage? I saw that shield you made to protect yourself." Figures she would find out, so...can I tell her?

_You can tell her everything as long as you do your best._

...Okay, that's weird. I thought you God messenger were all about "No, don't tell them" or something douche like that, leaving me all alone.

_Have you ever met one? No, now answer the question._

Geez, fine. Don't see the harm about telling the semi-truth about those gloves except the risk that she won't believe me.

"No, not a mage. It's these gloves", I open my palms and hold them right in front of me while talking really awkward like always,"Don't know where they come from, one day I found them and that's it. Apparently it can do many things." Like expected the girl raised an eyebrow and asked doubtful:

"You...found them?"

"Yes. 'is the truth", I mutter since I don't really have any more details except the whole god thing and I sure as hell won't tell her that yet.

"Very well then...Uhm...I'm not making you uncomfortable, do I, sir?", Lyn asks noticing the awkwardness in my sentences and I reply by being honest:

"I'm always like that. Not really a people person...", Hold on, did she just called me sir?, "...Sir? I'm sixteen." Okay, I'm like 1,80 cm big and I have a little bit of facial hair, but do I look that old? Anyways, the Sacaen looks really shocked by that revelation and asks to be sure:

"Wha- Really? Then you're only a year older then me...my apologies."

...Sayeth what? She's fifteen?...Oh, right, in the Japanese version she is fifteen...Seriously, puberty hit her really soon! Luckily I keep my poker face so she doesn't suspicious.

"Say Ken...I want to talk to about something...You seem to have some experience in the ways of war. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Alright...should I stick to the game dialogue?...Nah, just be myself.

"Sure. Though I don't really decided yet where I want to go next."

"I need to get stronger and- Oh...uhm...I didn't expect you to say yes right away..." She is obviously perplexed by my answer so I just explain my reasons for that:

"Why should I say no? As far as I know, you saved my life about three time now and I can see..." Shit, just gonna confront her about it, you're already on the train! "...that you live alone here. Nothing holds you here." Her face instantly changes into a pained one and she averts her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Time to play detective!

"This place only has place for about two people if they squeeze in, you didn't mention your parents at all nor did I saw them and you looked absolutely livid when you saw and mentioned those bandits. Ergo, I guess you're parents got killed by bandits." The last sentence sounded more cold than it should be, damn it! "Uhm, so yeah...sorry if I'm wrong...and sorry if I'm right." Yeah, that sounded really nice, good job!

_You think too much._

Can I turn you off or something?!

"It's alright...I believe you should hear the whole story since you're right. My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was shattered. My father was our chieftain, and I tried to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears..." Wow...it's way more emotional and powerful to hear that in person. Stay silent, just wait until she's done with letting it out. She wipes her tears away and smiles weakly:

"Thank you. I'm better now. Ken, I want— I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone...so thank you for letting me come with you!"...Yeah, I should try to talk her whole revenge and vengeance thing off. I know Wallace will try to do the same by killing the culprits, but I can at least try myself...but not now. So...since I'm not Mark, I will do things my way. Meaning I won't sit in the back and scream commands around. Ergo...I need a teacher. Hell, she may be only a beginner for now, but that's better then nothing.

"I have one condition though: You need to train me in your fighting style. I heard if you teach someone you get stronger too." I then end my sentence with a smirk – at least I think I do or else it would look retarded. Luckily she just smiles happily and replies enthusiastic:

"Of course! It would be my honor. But I still want to know more about you." I sigh. Figures. Okay, I will tell her the truth but until then I pull out a bullshit story. Is that okay with you, Desmond?

_...That's your new name for me, isn't it? Well, it doesn't really matter. And yeah, you can do whatever you want. That would be the best course of action anyways in my opinion._

Alright...that seals it. I'll have to save the world and keep everyone alive without any real strategy or battle training.

Hello exciting life of hell and responsibility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**So, since I honestly have no idea how big the distance is between the places and I'll guess how it is. Same guess for the costs of items not listed in Fire Emblem Wikia. Don't judge me because of it. **

/

"You're open!" Lyn attacked me with her signature quick draw attack and her practice wood sword hit me at my right side of my stomach. And what am I doing? I close my eyes for the fifteenth time and wince in pain. I'm surprised Lyn keeps up with the training considering how much I suck. Lucky me that she's patient.

We've been traveling together for about three days and it's already dawn in. The little forest we rested it, a day's worth distance on horse to Bulgar, was slowly clad in an orange light and it was a great sight, even if I'm lying on my back. I never knew how big the distance between the important story places were so I don't even bother to guess it. Maybe I'll look more into it later on. What I know though are two things: Apparently I got a start budget from Desmond by the form of a Red Gem. Better than to start with no gold at all. The other thing: Using horses is wonderful! In the game they never said if everybody uses horses or only the cavalry but here we use a horse to get to the town. Since I never even touched a horse in my life I let Lyn ride and I just had to hold onto her. It took a while until I got used to it and I still don't really like it but it cuts the time we travel in time, so yeah. Well, could be worse. I could be forced to get on a Pegasus. Oh boy, I pray this will never happen.

Anyways, back to topic. We decided to train at least two times per day. One time when the horse needs a break and work on my physique like muscle and stamina. The other time is when we put up our camp before it becomes dark and focus on combat training. As I said before the training isn't going really good...Ah, who am I kidding? I suck!

I lie on the dirty ground (As you would expect from a forest) and for a while only the rustle of the trees can be heard. I groan in pain and frustration before I get up and hold my hands up behind my head while breathing deep out and in. Slowly the pain fades away and I pick up the practice sword before giving it back to the girl. Lyn has her eyebrow raised before she sighs:  
"I expected you to be a beginner but this is harder than I anticipated. With all due respect you aren't suited for the fight at all right now. Your arms and legs may be better than those of your average scholar but it's not enough at all. Your stamina is, no offense, pitiful and you closing your eyes by any movement I do and your hesitation doesn't help your case. Do you come from a noble house? You are...well...rounder in your stomach area than a normal traveler should be." I shake my head to her question and wiped of the dirt off my robe. Well that was brutal but honest, even if she tries to water it down. I sigh and reply a bit with a frustrated tone:

"I don't want to be unbeatable. I want to be able to fight off a guy for more than five seconds." I still sound a bit awkward but it gets better I guess. I don't stumble over my words for instance and I'm able to speak out my mind a bit more natural. Yay me! She notices my mood and adds to her review over me:

"Please don't be so down. I can see how diligent and serious you are about it. It's respectable for a strategist in training like you even if you don't even need too. Your reflexes are really impressive and you begin to aim for my weak points, even if you don't execute your attacks out of fear. The sword is a good choice for you since you forte seems to be speed and your have a good flexibility. Maybe we should get you clothes more fit for sword fighting." Her words cheered me up a bit and I smile (at least I think I do) before saying optimistically:

"We only started to train three days ago. No one becomes a master over night, right?" The girl smiled broadly at this and exclaimed proudly:

"Well said!" While she starts the fire I go over to my sleeping bag and sit on it. I reach into my robe pockets and-

_Why do you even learn fighting? Sure, it'll be useful later but still, shouldn't your focus be on getting a better grasp on strategies?_

AND THERE HE IS! _Leck mich! _First, I don't have a bloody tutorial book or teacher for it! I can only bet on my knowledge from games and fictional stuff! If I buy a book at Bulgar will you shut up about it?!

_...Didn't you say you're socially awkward?_

Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I get uncomfortable. You know, if I talk with people, beside my family and others who know a lot more about me, I always have the feeling of having something stuck inside my throat and then I crash over my sentences like an idiot. Since I can talk to you in my mind there is not actually the danger of that. Adding to that I can't see how you react. Or in other words: I pretend I became crazy and you're my inner voice. There is also the fact about you knowing everything about me anyways, so wayne.

_Not everything. I only need to make sure you do your job._

And I'm supposed to believe that? Seriously, who are you? Are you part of this universe like in Mass Vexations and Spellbinding Radiance? Or are you some fairy douche like in Fairy Tales and Brave Vesperia, because seriously, it's unbelievable how much of an asshole someone can be...what's my point again?

_You asked me who I am and counted a several examples of stories I don't know, trying to guess the answer...let's say I existed in this world once._

So basically a dead guy? Neat, I get haunted by a ghost.

_Not exactly but I won't tell you more for now._

Okay then, question: On what energy are those gloves based and how long do they take to recharge?

_Solar energy or light magic, if the user believes in my boss strong enough. With normal solar energy I would guess...an hour. _

...WHAT?! What kind of god uses solar energy as power for OP-Gloves?!

_Hey, we need to follow rules too! Besides, for items from my boss you need his energy! And to your demise, my boss is the sky god!_

Fuck your rules! These are the most useless overpowered gloves I've ever seen! Wait, does that mean I'm basically screwed at night?!

_A bit, if there is a new moon. Takes a lot more time even by full moon. You know, reflection and all that. Anyways that's enough for now. Hear you later._

_Ach, komm schon! _Can I at least know what costs how much?

_Sorry, question time's up. Have fun._

Don't you dare hang up on me! Hello?! Desmond?! Desmond?! Douche voice?!

…

He hung up on me! I groan loudly and go back to what I actually intended to do: Pulling out a notebook and a pencil. Before you ask, yes, was in the starter set for inter-dimensional saviors. I notice it already got dark. How long did we talk? The stars are shining in the sky and the full moon light dips the forest into its light. Well, at least there where no camping fire is. Before I can start to write however, I hear Lyn's voice calling my name:

"Uhm, Ken?" I look up and see a serious looking girl staring at me. I raise an eyebrow and want to ask what's wrong but she cut to the chase:

"I was wondering...back then at the bandit attack...was that the first time you killed somebody?" Oh, that thing...Yeah, I'm definitely not normal. Instead of feeling guilty I only feel a bit grossed out by the memory like I remember a spider. I take a serious expression (I think) and look at her while explaining:

"Yep. I'm confused too. I mean, yeah, bandit and that, evil blabla, but...I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I was only scared to get killed and after that it was gross to me. Any guilt or thoughts about his family or something? Nope. Nothing...does that mean I'm inhuman?" Okay, this last question may sound strange but I'm serious. Am I inhuman? Killing people, no matter if they're "bad" or "good", is not a thing you can underestimate. Awaiting an answer I stare holes in her and she finally gave me an honest one I actually expected:

"I don't know...it could be you're just more neutral than others about it since you knew they were bandits and you protected yourself. If you would feel the same way with other people, who didn't do anything to you, then I would be worried in your place...and I'm not eager to test it out if I were you." Well, I would've expected too much if she can give me a definite answer. Though her imagination is going a little bit too far. I raise my hands in defense and say faking an insulted face.

"Well, I didn't plan to. I still have morals. I was just worried because it's pretty strange to me...Anyways...I'll keep watch. You should rest." When she goes to sleep I can do my thing I wanted to do since day one. Sadly she just countered with a smile:

"As far as I recall, you should be in more need for rest."

…

Okay, that was just a low blow. She may be right, but still! I frown and say frustrated:

"Please don't pull that card out. Just do it. I don't wanna sleep yet anyways." She giggles to my response. Well, good to see she actually has a sense of humor. Would've been strange if she was entirely game-like.

"Alright then...have a good night."

"Same to you."

With that she lies down and I can commit myself to the writing part. The fire gives me enough light to see what I write so that's good. I started to scribble down my notes in German, since I definitely don't want anyone to actually understand this. So...

Skills

Schild. It can block at least the swings of an axe, but I believe it can block anything since it can be only up for ten seconds before there's no juice. Need to try that out and if I can put it on others.

Alright, time to experiment...what could be a useful tool in this world...Aha, got it! _Karte!_

…

Well, either I mistook map with owls in my home language or-

Right, hands.

I sigh and throw my hand up in the air, thinking the same command. Suddenly some kind of command grit appeared in front of my face and I see it comes out of my right hand ruby thingie.

"Insert number and unit. Maximum range: 1km."

…

I have an ARI! Okay, not really, but it feels like it! Hm... one kilometer...well, I guess it's enough since my imagination sucks at geography. Let's see...twenty meters? I use my left hand to press the buttons on the surface that looked like a calculator right now and my right glove emits some kind of scan shock wave. Seemingly I'm the only one who see that since no animal changes their behavior even if they are hit by the wave. Now I got a round holographic transparent and orange map in front of me and I see several dots on it. I poke at one of the dots and a small window appeared:

"Species: Owl. Vitals: Stable."

Well, no mentioning of hostility then. Still, could be good to get some terrain Intel. I peek over to the ruby and see that the light barely went down. Hm, seems like that information tools are cheaper than combat tools. I write down the information for later reference under Schild.

Karte. It shows me the surroundings and other living being in a circular radius up to 1km. Useful for scouting and doesn't cost much.

I crack my neck a bit and turned to the other half of the notebook. I yawn a bit and turn around to see Lyn sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag. She looks so peaceful. I feel sorry for her since after tomorrow it's gonna be a taste of hell. The real hell starts next year and Judgment Day in twenty years. Speaking of which, where the hell is she in twenty years? And that will be the topic on the second half of my notes.

Important events/Deaths

Yup, I'll mess around with the story line. Desmond never said it's forbidden. As long as I prevent Armageddon everything should be fine. So...let's start. Who deserves to survive? I scribble down the names that spawn in my mind while I brainstorm and after a while I got looked at my list:

Leila

Brendan Reed

Lloyd

Linus

Uhai

Elbert

Uther

Ninian

Beard Hector

Karla

Canas plus wife

Zephiel

The waifus of Hector and Eliwood.

Not gona include Ninian since she comes back anyways...but I should give them a head start, depending if I already spilled the beans or not. So...I can't do anything with Uther, except maybe analyzing him but I doubt I can heal him.

Karla? Dunno, tell her to do monthly health checks?

Canas and his wife...I can warn him but I can't force him to do nothing about this nature thing. It's up to them.

Now to the tricky ones...  
I could convince Uhai to surrender. Worst case, I need to use some kind of shock thing to capture him. This guy is not a bad guy and I can need the man power.

Lloyd and Linus...I sure hope we meet Lloyd first. I need to capture him and keep him safe from Limstella. She wouldn't be that stupid to spawn inside of a camp full with fighters and the rest of the Black Fang won't get warned by Lloyd or Linus (Please Lloyd) since he's with us and we know the truth. So yeah, safe from the morph...I hope. I'm sure Lloyd's more reasonable too. And then Linus won't have any reason to fight us later...but it gives him a reason to chase us. Crap...I need to test out if I can make a fake corpse.

Brendan Reed is quite easy in theory. Get there before he gets killed. That means right after Nino and Jaffar. Need to test if I can teleport.

Twenty years later Hector AKA Beard Hector...need to get there with the army before it's too late. Hm...one solution would be if he has Eliwood by his side. This way we can get more time..._Scheiße, _why didn't they ever say why Eliwood was sick? Oh well, I have twenty years prep-time. That way I can maybe do something about their waifus too.

Next: How the fuck am I supposed to save Leila? Kidnap her? No, she would think I'm crazy...Warn her? No, same outcome...teleport there? Maybe, need to see if I can do that twice. Or I could try to get my own mole in there and get her out of her quick enough...yeah, like hell that will happen.

Lord Elbert...should I save him? If he becomes half dead and the dragon is summoned they will be distracted and therefore give Nils the opportunity to get Ninian back to us and let the dragon take Ephidel with him. This gives Elbert the chance to wound Nergal and gives us more time...Damn it, too hard! He's a good guy and his country need him but if I try to save him I could fuck us all over! Sure, no dragon maybe, but a necromancer maniac and a morph I don't know jack shit about?...Yeah, gonna skip this for now. But I should write down when he disappears...uhm...he'll be gone for a month and then it'll be one year...I should get between Pherae and Santaruz two weeks beforehand to meet with Eliwood, since I don't know where that village is located. So, now to the one with the biggest consequences:

Zephiel.

First choice: Safe him and have twenty years prep-time for world war since I don't know when his father tries to kill him so nothing I can do there, except I get the influence of a god and convince the father to not make his son batshit insane.

Second choice: Let him die, feel the guilt of the death of an innocent child and risk starting the world war almost immediately, fucking us all over and let's not include the risk that Guinevere can become Zephiel 2.0.

…

Alright, there is not way I can decide the last two things on my own since this includes everyone. Another reason to tell others about it. Well, I still got time until then and can mentally prepare for the time being. I put my notes and pencil back into the robe and sigh while putting my hands on my extremely short black hair before lying down. I start to count the stars shining in the night and become more and more sleepy...

/

Okay, this is what I call a business town! I and Lyn are in the center of the capital town, surrounded by common medieval buildings, stone streets and so on. Stuff you see in such settings. The thing that overwhelms me on the other hand is the amount and diversity of people that filled the streets. Hell, there was everything from your poor beggar at the side of the street to rich merchants selling their stuff and they're all most definitely not only Sacaens. The volume is extremely loud by all that shouting and I just walk with the flow. If I learned something from stuffed shopping malls and flea markets it's that you never go against the flow. Suddenly I feel someone poke me at the side and I turn around to see Lyn a bit angry when she shouts:

"I said, what do you think about the town! Didn't you hear me?!"

"Well, the shouting makes it really hard to hear my own thoughts! It's overwhelming! I knew this was the biggest town in Sacae, but this is ridiculous! So! Where do we get some clothes for me?!", I exclaim loudly. She points to one of the stands that had some clothes hanging there which resembled Lyn's garments. And no, I will wear pants, thank you very much. I walk up to the merchant, trying to get attention and when he spots me coming to him, he grins like hell.

Alright, call me paranoid but I feel he's about to bullshit me. Well, let's see.

"Good day sir! Welcome to my humble store! What can I do for this wonderful gentleman and this...hm... beautiful lady?" Dude, wipe this perverted smirk off. I look over to Lyn with a deadpan expression, while she looks a bit disgusted by how the bald guy is gawking at her nude legs. Can't really blame him for this alone but he could at least try to be subtle. Like me. What? I'm still a man and I don't gawk at her all the time. When I do, I don't look at them that obviously. Did she actually notice me by that? I hope not. Anyways, she regains her composure and says politely:

"Oh, I'm not here to buy. My friend wishes to purchase garments that resemble mine. He wished to be more mobile for...emergencies." He seems a bit disappointed but he then looks at me with his greedy eyes and smirks:

"Ah, of course! We live in dangerous times, do we not? Please, I apologize for asking but...how much gold does this noble individual have in his possession?" Buddy, you can barf so much compliments as you want, I won't fall for that. If I show him how much money I have he knows how he can take most of my money. I simply ignore the question and find something that might suit me: A scarlet red version of Lyn's clothes is right in front of me. It would fit my black hair color and black pants I have under this brown, warm, but convenient robe. I point at it and demand what price it has with politeness.

"Hm! Good choice, as expected! This is made out of the best material you can find and is brand new! It will feel like clouds if you put it on! Sadly it is quite expensive, but for you, I will sell it for...1000 Gold coins." As expected, he wants to bullshit me! As if that costs more than an iron sword by the double of its price! Not with me! But first...I pull out the red gem while eying my purchase target for things I can use to lower the price. And look at that! At closer observation I can see that it's already used since I can find dirty stains in it. I notice how the guy literally drooled over the gem and says cheeky:

"Ah! Yes, this will cover the costs perfectly! It's worth exactly 1000 Gold-"

"Yeah, I don't think so." I look at him with narrowed eyes, making me look like I'm angry. Feeling Lyn next to me with probably a smirk or a surprised face, I feel courage building up in me.

"E-excuse me?" The smile of the merchant fell and I touch the fabrics of the garments. Oh boy, this feels great already! I hold the gem back and look at it:

"First off, this gem is worth 2500 Gold. I checked before with the jeweler over there." For demonstration I point at the first jeweler I saw when I walked through and when I made eye contact with the person, I smile and get a smile back. Turning back the guy sweats a bit and opens his mouth, but I'm not done yet! I walk up to it and touch the objects of my desire. They do feel good and the stains don't bother me that much, but he doesn't need to know, right?

"What's worse is, that this isn't new at all. I can see several dirty stains on it and I know when I touch the "best" material. Now give me a good reason to not just go away and tell everyone that you wanted to scam me!" Never knew I'm such a sadist. Jesus, you really never know enough about yourself. I wave my arms around to show him how serious I am and narrow my eyes even further. Even if everything gets blurry by it, I can tell how scared he is. Or just pressured, I don't know.

"W-w-wait, I give it to you for 500 Gold! P-please don't tell anyone! I-i promise I won't try it again!" We're getting closer. Good. But not good enough. Money is power, especially in this world so I'll save as much as possible...Man, I sound like Farina. Anyways I raise an eyebrow to get a disbelieving look and I demand with harshness:

"Make it 200 and we have a deal."

"W-what?!", he exclaims shocked. Time for the great finale! I turn around and breath deep in before I shout loudly:

"Hey people! This guy's a-" Before I can end the sentence the merchant grabs my arm and pleads desperately:

"Okay, okay, stop! I sell it to you for 100 if you never come back and don't tell anyone about it! Here is your change and your clothes with a belt as an extra! Just take it and go away!" I almost feel bad when I give him the gem and see his pained face when he gives me the bag full of gold. Almost, since he tried to scam me. I walk onto the street with my newly gained equipment and I can't stop myself from smirking.

"Haha! _Zahltag!_ That was almost too easy!"

"...I never knew you had that kind of side." I turn around and can see a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Well, who cares! I practically got free stuff! I express my cheerfulness and stretch myself:

"Me neither! Man, it feels good to be confident!"

"I still think you shouldn't have done that", Lyn scolds me and I sigh. Way to go, now my mood is gone. I defend myself though it sounds more impolite than I wanted too:

"Hey, he tries to pull a fast one on me, I squeeze everything out of him. Besides, I won't be the only customer in this town, so no harm done. He seemed wealthy anyways." She still doesn't seem convinced but decides to let it slide since she changes the topic:

"If you say so...Anyways, we should get some supplies before we pass by the shrine with the Manni Katti-"

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

…

He sounds even more annoying than I expected. On the other hand, it could be a hell of a lot worse, so I won't bully him because of it. At least not frequently.

"Hm?" I and the Sacaen turn around to see a young man with his best attempt of a flirt smile directed at Lyn (Luckily or else I would be worried) and in a few moments he stands in front of us in his shining green armor and his mighty horse. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Sain! The only way to make him look more like a flirter is if he would take his headband off and pull his hair back to look fabulous while screaming "Nudisto Beach"!

…

I miss anime already.

"Wait, o beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?", Lyn asked with an inpatient look and sarcasm in her voice when she said "sir knight". Seems like she's still pissed by either my bullshitting or at the merchant. Anyways, Sain begins to laugh and exclaim proudly:

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia! I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire." Well, he doesn't lack confidence, that much is sure. But seriously, I'll never get used to this old language usage.

"Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?"

Ouch, that's the definition of burn right here. I should stay out of this for now.

"Ooooh...You're even lovely when you're cruel." I almost let out a laugh since this is so hilarious! Well, Lyn turns to me and says in an eager tone:

"Come on, Ken! I have nothing more to say." She stomps off for the next supply stand and I don't follow her. Why?

"Wait! Please..."

Because of that. He looks like a kicked puppy, the way his head is down and all that. He's going to be in our team anyways, so I can start with good impressions already. I walk up to him and scratch my head awkwardly before saying:

"Sorry for that. Maybe you should turn down your usage of your...word arsenal. Might be better if you're more casual." He raises his head in surprise and doesn't seem to expect me to talk to him. Almost instantly he smiles and exclaims proudly:

"But this wouldn't be the true way of a knight! But I appreciate your help, friend- Wait, I heard your name is Ken. What a coincidence! My friend is called Kent! It seems you are in her favor! Would you be so kindly and convince her to at least give me a cha-"

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" The voice cut Sain off with authority and behold, as Kent with his orange hair and red armor makes his way through the masses! And...he got ready to give his partner a tongue bashing. That will be great! The green knight's face lighten up by the appearance of his best (and probably only) friend and says happily:

"Ah! Kent! My boon companion! I was just talking about you! Why so severe an expression?"

Kent on the other hand doesn't share his enthusiasm and scolded him instead:"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" The flirter raises his hands in defense:

"I know that! But how could I remain silent in the presence of such a beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy!?", the red knight yelled but then turns around to me and bows down a bit to apologize.

"I apologize for my companion. I hope he didn't pester you and your companion too much." Wow, I got included into the show. Might as well speak out my mind:

"Oh, no problem. I can't speak for her, but I don't mind. But you shouldn't be that hard to him. Think positively: He could be worse. But he needs to be more passive." The green knight looks at me with appreciation and says with a triumphant voice:

"Thank you my friend! See Kent? Even travelers who don't know us believes I deserve better!"

"Only because you could be worse doesn't justify your behavior! And he just says you should be more passive!" Kent retorts losing his patience but before anything else can happen, the cavalry gets called:

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses...Ken, what are you doing here?" _Scheiße, _she frowns at me while carrying the supplies. Only because I didn't go with her? Okay, maybe I should have said something but too late now. Kent realizes the "traffic" jam he and Sain created and bows down again while he moves his horse out of the way.

"Of course, my apologies..." Lyn sighs in relief and looks at him with a thankful expression:

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." Suddenly Kent stops in his tracks and examines the Sacaen's face in more detail before saying_

"Hm? Pardon me, but I feel we've met before..."

"I beg your pardon?", asks Lyn disbelieving and I can literally hear her hopes for males shatter.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!", Sain exclaims upset and I peer over to my companion, seeing that she is on the verge of exploding, so I comment:

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Ken! I've run out of patience!" With that she walks away with angry steps and Kent yelled after her in desperation:

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" I try to look at them apologetic and say with sympathy:

"Yet again, I apologize for her. I try to calm her down so that she'll be willing to listen to you-"

"KEN! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Alright, my cue to run to her before she hates me. I say a quick "Okay, bye!" before running after her.

/

So, now I have my new clothes under my robe and it feel incredible hot, but awesome, so I can handle it. The belt is strapped around my hips and I have my light sword katana at my right side. Ready for combat!

Anyways, I and Lyn are walking in the woods outside of the town and the girl gives me the silent treatment while walking next to the horse which carries our supplies. I sigh deeply and open my mouth-

"Why were you still there? I can't believe you!" Well, so much for taking the initiative and like expected: She's still angry. Because of that I explain with a neutral voice trying to not anger her more:

"Oh come on. Sure, the green one Sain was going a little overboard, but he's better than that merchant. And the red one Kent didn't seem to have superior thoughts when he asked you."

"Why are you sympathizing with them?!" She is really upset today, huh? She stops at her tracks and turns around giving me a disapproving frown. Even if I'm scared right now I still manage to hold up my poker face and retort:

"Could be because I'm not female and didn't got offended, thus am more neutral on that?"

"Or maybe because you're like them."

…

Fuck.

"You notice how I took some peeks at your legs, didn't you?"

"At least you're not trying to lie. I hate that the most- Wait, you mean you did that several time already!? I only saw you doing it one time!" Now she's shocked and thinks I'm a pervert, which I may be, but still! _Verdammt! _Why did I use the plural form?! Well, no way to get out of there, so let's be honest.

"Sorry. Hormones, male nature, pick you reason. I can't promise to stop though, since they are one of your attractive points." She blushes at my last sentence and turns around. Holy shit, my little compliment worked! She says exhausted after she starts walking again:

"...Fine. Please try to refrain from it if you please though."

"Alright-Who's there?!"

"What is it Ken?"

"I don't know! I felt some kind of static shock going through my body and I think my guts are telling me-" Wait a minute. Are those arms I see?

...

_Na klasse._

Time for battle number two I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know why I knew that there are the bandits from chapter one. What I do know however is that we should run. Fast. I turn around to Lyn and yell:

"Get on the horse-" Before I can finish the sentence however an axe flies straight at me and I duck. Wooh, that was close! I turn around and want to get on the horse as soon as possible-

…

Okay, forget the horse since, well...remember the axe a few seconds ago? Yeah? Well, it's stuck in its head and my female companion grabs my hand to run away with me. Damn it, why did I decide to keep the robe on?! We leave the supplies at the horse corpse we bought and ran through the forest. I'm leaving my fate to Lyn, since I have no idea where we're going. Hopefully to a town with some decent guardsmen or a hiding place until the cavalry comes. Pff, cavalry...Focus Ken! Not the time for stupid puns! As I concentrated on keeping my stamina Lyn, for whatever reason, decided to talk to me:

"Why are you still wearing the robe?! Take it off!"

"I can't run and take it off at the same time! How the hell should I've known we would get attacked the moment we leave the town?!", I yell back a bit stressed. It's true, since the game wasn't that much of a friend with telling me the exact time! As I hope that we would finally get to the open field where Sain and Kent would finally arrive I plan out what to do for now. They didn't seem to throw their axes at us anymore. Either the axe got stuck into the horse or they're just stupid to stupid to aim with it since it's not a hand axe.

Luckily for us the moment I'm almost out of juice we arrived in the open field where we should get reinforcement. Hopefully. I use _Karte _(and look awkward while doing it since I throw my arm into the air and poke into nothingness for other people) to count how many people where there and count five brigands hiding in the woods. Their leader, whose name I totally don't care about steps forward with an amused grin. Lyn frowns and prepared to quick-draw his ass into oblivion, while I was ready to use _Schild_ the moment one of us would get attacked.

"Heh heh hehhh...Well, aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?", the ugly guy said underestimating her and ignoring me completely. I take the time to strip off my robe and put it to the ground, revealing my scarlet Sacaen attire, unsheathing my katana with my right hand and my left hand being free, ready to use the glove. Anyways, Lyn (I won't call a Lyndis since I prefer Lyn) looks shocked at the mention of her real name and thinks she misheard the man.

"What did you call me?...Who are you?" Seriously, I believe we should've cut him down already, but following logic, of course she would want to know, so I won't complain. The brigand leader chuckles and shakes his head in disappointment when he ignores her questions.

"What a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold...Ah well, time to die darlin'! Come out, boys!" Nice to see how casual he's about this. Anyways, the hidden bandits come out of their holes and stand behind their leader. Wow, they don't even think about flanking us, huh? Not that I complain of course. Lyn frowns at the situation at hand and whispers to me:

"There are more than I can handle...But I won't give up! How many can you take?" Knowing how bad I am in this I give an honest answer while waiting for the help to arrive.

"..Maybe one if you can hold off the other four? You do know how I fight, right?" Any second now...

"Let's go!"

Okay, seriously, where the fuck are they?! The moment they rush into our direction and slaughter me and Lyn I hear a familiar voice:

"There she is!"

Finally! The brigands immediately stop their advance and are as surprised as Lyn as they fall back into the forest for a terrain advantage.. I on the other hand can't fight back the smile creeping over my face and turn around to see Sain and Kent in all their glory coming to our safety.

"Whew...Finally caught up! Hold you there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" As he exclaims his heroic sentences I pout a little that I get ignored again, but oh well. Lyn gasps surprised and said:

"You! You're from-"

"We can discuss this later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!", Kent interjects and draws his sword, ready to rush in, but Sain raises his lance in his way and says boastfully:

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!", Lyn objects, standing in their way. Okay, I think this won't get us anywhere so I clear my throat and make my suggestion:

"How about you all take your pride a little into the back and we fight together to actually survive this?" Suddenly looking at me I feel a bit uncomfortable but Kent accepts my idea and wants to introduce himself:

"He is right. You, command us. I am-"

"Kent and that is Sain, both knights of Lycia, yeah, I already know", I say with a hasting tone. No need to waste time in my opinion.

"Very well. Is this acceptable, milady?", the red knight asks the Sacaen politely and she nods with determination.

"Yes, it is. Ken, you stay in the back and lead us!" Yeah-

Wait, what? Isn't this the part where she says "I and Ken will lead you"?...Oh well. Time to make orders.

"Lyn, you team up with Kent and Sain, you come with me. This way the teams are more balanced. Take out one guy, than we team up again to take care of the three leftovers." And I know that the green knight is going to make a few stupid mistakes, so I have to play nanny in Kent's place. All of them acknowledge my orders with a nod and I run next to Sain to approach a brigand, who is in the open field, after I pick up my robe and carry it over my shoulder. While running I decide to have some small talk with him, so I say to him with a bit exhausted tone:

"Took you long enough to get here!"

"How did you know we would follow you?", Sain asks with a curious tone and since I can't just tell him about the game I give him two reasons:

"First, your friend was interested in her in a professional way and second, from what I've seen so far, you wouldn't let a beauty like that alone, right?"

"Haha, you are quite sharp my friend. Ken, was it? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!", he exclaims and swings his lance a few times. I on the other hand demand to know:

"Do you have a sword?"

"...Well...a lance is more heroic, don't you think?"

"You forgot to get one, didn't you?"

"...Yes. But I'm better with the lance anyway!" Hm...In the game it would be better him using a sword, but this isn't the game, this is real life. Technically if he's fast enough, he could stab the guy. If not, his lance could be blocked or even chopped in two way easier because of it's weight and wideness. The lance is also not agile enough to cope with this...but...Argh! I'm not a battle expert, I'll just say what I feel is right. Until now my guts didn't betray me yet!

"Fine, use your lance. Run this guy over. But wait until I flank and distract him with a stone or something, okay?"

"Very well! I will trust your judgment!" I run through the forests in hope the brigand wouldn't see me and Sain closes in as near as possible for a surprise attack. Looking up I grin since he didin't notice me yet. Great. Now pick up this stone and...throw! The rock flies through the air and...lands right next to the guy but I'm not frustrated. My goal is to distract him and it did. As he looks over to me, I rush out of my hiding place with my sword ready for a quick draw, since it's the only thing I learned from Lyn thus far. The brigand charges at me too with a loud battle cry, to which I respond with my own and therefore doesn't notice how Sain rides with his horse to the bandit, ready to pierce him. Seeing how it's only mere seconds before the bandit would die, I stop my advance, but still continue my yell and even walk back a few steps. These few moments of confusion are enough for the green knight to stab the guy in the head, splattering his head's inside all over the place.

Gross. Anyways, wow, didn't expect that to work. That's why idiotic enemies are my favorite ones!

"A excellent idea, to suddenly stop and confuse the opponent! We are a great team, friend! Oh, we must tell Lady Lyndis about our heroic deeds, especially my skill with the lance, and earn her admiration!" As Sain goes on being in his fantasy world, I tell him how I honestly feel about my "strategy".

"I'm surprised that actually worked. I just did what my guts told me."

"Hahaha, no need to lie to me! If you don't want to share your secrets, it is alright!" That's not what I meant, but okay...Is this the talent Desmond was talking about? Nah, I'm just lucky, that's all-

All of a sudden this electrifying feeling runs through my body again and seeing nothing is in front of me, I point my hands to my back and think _Schild. _For whatever reason the shock is some kind of warning mechanism in my body, since my barrier blocked the axe of a brigand. Seriously, I need to ask Desmond if he put something strange inside of me. Anyways, the energy in my gloves is getting drained away way too fast for me. How to I turn this thing off?! Uhm..._Aus_?

…

Oh, hey, it's off. Only wasted about half of its energy, so five seconds. And the guy doesn't have a head anymore. I think I'll puke for a moment.

Oh my god.

After I'm done with throwing up my food, I see Lyn and Kent standing in front of me, with the former sheathing her sword. Seems like either their bandit ran away towards me, what is unlikely considering Kent, or it's another guy. As I wipe my mouth and make sure I don't see the corpse, Lyn asks concerned:

"Are you alright, Ken?"

"Except that THIS was gross, yeah, I'm fine. Are you done with your brigand?", I reply disgusted. Seriously, in real life it's so gross! When people say that video games make you used to it, punch them in the face, since their either ignorant or complete psychopaths! Anyways, Kent (That's gonna be so confusing in the future, I know it) nods and replies:

"Yes. Sain, I'm surprised you managed to defeat one of them with a lance, considering how you usually rush into battle without thinking." Considering how Sain actually sucks in the tutorial, I hold back a snort, while Sain say dramatically:

"You hurt me friend! I may be a bit less...like you, but I still know when to listen to orders!"

"That is debatable. Anyway, if you didn't use this barrier, you would have been killed. Mind your surroundings. Speaking of which, what was that?" He asks me with skeptical. Great, gotta be that guy, huh? Anyways, I reply with an awkward tone:

"Gloves. Wait for a moment...alright, still have juice for a map and maybe a...shield for five seconds." I use the map ability and search for the rest of the brigands. Damn it, need to see if I can use shortcuts or something like that. So...the leader and another guy are waiting in the forest, instead being behind a river. Okay...

"They're about twenty meters away from us, hiding in the forest. I would say, we should flank them in two teams again. Same teams as before?"  
"I would suggest I accompany you, just to see your abilities as a strategist myself. And I have questions about those...gloves you have", Kent says with an insisting tone. As I don't want to get interrogated that soon, I try to find a way out in saying while pointing at Sain:

"Are you sure to leave THIS guy with a woman?" As Kent hesitates and has a thoughtful look I'm ready to walk over to Sain, for everyone's sake, but of course the red knight says sternly:

"...He can focus enough to at least remember to hold his lance."

"If you say so", I say frustrated, knowing that there is no use anymore trying to convince him. Lyn looks at me with a shocked expression and yells disapproving:

"Ken, you can't do this to me!"

"Sorry, gotta stay fair. Besides, he might be a nice guy", I say as I hold up my hands in defense. While I believe Sain needs a lot of therapy for his woman craziness, he has the heart at the right place.

"I won't forgive you for this...", she mutters darkly, giving me the chills and she stomps off, while Sain turns to me and gives me a thumps up as he says thankfully:

"Thank you, my comrade! I knew I could count on you! Fear not, she won't even get a scratch! So...Lady Lyndis..."

As I leave with Kent to our position, he clears his throat for the question I expected:

"Care to explain how these gloves work?"

"Well...basically they use the power of the sun to use as energy, but believers of the god, who apparently made them, can fill it up too. They practically almost do anything except of reviving people or something like that", I explain to him fully. No need to lie, since I'm pretty sure he can see through something like that. Except if I'm an expert liar, but I'm not.

"And how come you have such powerful tools in your possession?", he asks with a skeptical tone and I tell him neutrally:

"I woke up one day and they were on my hands."

"...I see. I wouldn't' tell anybody the truth either. If I would be naive, your act would've tricked me." Seeing as he says this with a bad attempt of chuckle, he obviously doesn't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me, so telling him the truth doesn't hurt. Anyways we got to our positions and I see the two brigands being a bit in a panic.

"Damn it! Nobody told us about any knights! This was supposed to be easy!" As I make eye contact with Lyn on the other side of the area which is surrounded by trees and bushes, I make a hand sign. In this moment we all rush into the fray. The leader blocks the lance of Sain, but couldn't do anything against Lyn's speed, while his subordinate gets easily killed by Kent. Except of being out of breath his was almost too easy!

"_Das lief gut__! __Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich nicht sterben!_" (*1)

"...Excuse me?", Lyn asks for whatever-

...

Crap, I spoke in German just now! Uhm..._scheiße, _what am I gonna do now?! Tell them I invented a language? No, would be too ridiculous...tell them it's my home's language? Are there any other continents besides of Elibe in this world?! Was there ever a case of people from another continent?!

…

Damn it, let's roll with the "from far away"-routine!

"Oh yeah...that's...my language...from where I come from...far...far...away. Yeah." That sounds so unconvincing that I want to go to hell. As expected everyone raises an eyebrow to that and Kent asks suspiciously:

"...A language from far far away? Aren't you Sacaen?"

"Oh, no. I'm not from here. A common mistake", I say with an attempt of a not awkward tone and Lyn looks thoughtful as she states:

"Hm, you did say something weird in the town. "Saltag" if I remember."

"_Zahltag_. That basically means payday. Anyways, how about you tell us why you are here?"

"Of course. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone," Kent explains while he gets off his horse like Sain does and Lyn says as if she wants to give me a little background information:

"Lycia...That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" The red knight nods and continues:

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?", the girl asks shocked, not knowing of her mother's relation with Lycia.

"Our lord, the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." After Kent is done with his part, Sain takes over:

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 15 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age. That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. Sadly, a few days after the letter was sent, Madelyn died in a bandit attack. Luckily, you survived."

"I...I knew immediately you were Lyndis. You look just like your mother on the paintings in the castle." With Kent's explanation about how he knew Lyn was the one, I look over to the Sacaen, who's holding back her tears. She's doing a pretty good job in it and mutters mostly to herself.

"I was always Lyn...but when it was only the three of us I was Lyndis...I thought I was alone in this world, but now I have a grandfather. Lyndis...I never thought I would hear that name again..." Wanting to speed things a little up, I decide to play the smart one by pointing the fault of the attack to a certain asshole:

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but can I ask if the marquess has any other relatives?"

"Well, there is Lundgren, his younger brother, why?", Sain asks intrigued and I say with a knowing tone:

"Then I know who sent those bandits. Only another family member would know about her real name."

"Real name? What are you talking about?" Kent wants to know with a hint of dread in his eyes, probably knowing where I want to go, and Lyn widens her eyes, remembering that part. I explain what I mean:

"The bandit called her Lyndis too. I guess that Lundgren hates his brother and wants the power position in Caelin, since Lyn here is the rightful heir."

"W-what?! But I have no interest in such a thing!", she exclaims in denial and I stupidly take the chance to let out some curses:

"Well, that motherfucker doesn't care. I know his kind. They would pay their soul to the devil if it means to get into a higher position." Well, that isn't like me when I talk. Guess this world makes me speak out my mind a hell of a lot more. Anyways Kent says a bit surprised by my usage of language:

"Not how I would have phrased it, but your sharp friend here is right. He won't stop until you're dead. Therefore, I would say that we accompany you to Caelin."

"I don't have much choice in this matter, do I? Very well. But can I talk to Ken for a moment? Alone?" Wait, for what? Shouldn't we just, I don't know, go on? Said and Kent nod and leave us two be. After a short moment of silence she looks at me and apologizes:

"Ken, I am so sorry...This changes everything...what will you do know? I understand if you don't want to follow me..." Oh right, this part...okay, how to approach this...meh, guess I go with the honest routine again:

"To be honest, I must be insane to make an enemy out of a noble man with lots of resources..." My honesty about the situation makes it look like I would refuse and she looks a bit relieved and down at the same time. Okay, now for the punchline!...I'm evil, aren't I?

"...Meaning I am insane since I'll come with you. Before you ask, yes, I'm scared to die or that any of you die since from now on it's my responsibility to raise your chances of survival. Nevertheless...I want to come. It will help me grow and besides, I must be a very bad friend to just ditch you like that." She looks at me with disbelief and suddenly tear swell up her eyes. This time she weeps openly. Way to go! Shit, what to do...

"Thank you...I mean it...", she mutters and wipes of her tears, walking to the other two knights.

…

Okay, that was werid.

_Good thing I choose you. For once, I don't regret a decision! _

Oh hey Desmond. Why? Because my guts are sometimes right on the spot?

_Don't misunderstand. Your instincts may be exceptionally good, but it needs honing. What you just did is the right attitude. The only way to get stronger is to embrace fear and danger. But socialising is important too! Besides, your mindset is perfect for this mission. Lucky me!_

I think you put a little TOO much trust into me. I can't be that perfect for a strategist, am I? I mean, come on, I'm just a guy from the 21st century!

_Believe what you want because I know you can get the job done. Call you later!_

...Well, no need to doubt myself, huh? Let's see if I'm really that great.

/

**Note:**

**From now on I will translate the German to English, if they are sentences.**

*1: That went well! When this go on like this, I'm not going to die!


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at the shrine with the Mani Katti after two days since Lyn wants to pray for safety for the journey. I can't wait to see her face when she gets a new, neat weapon! Anyways in those two days I got even more help in my training from Sain and Kent, though Kent was a bigger help since he had the whole drill instructor routine in him, ergo giving me more pain. At least I stop to close my eyes all the time. Also, that guy rather uses the sword, so of course he's better. What bugs me is however, is that neither the two handed style from Caelin knights nor the quick draw style from Lyn really fits me. In both cases I have to use two hands. Sure, I can use Lyn's style as an opening attack, but then? I need to learn how to fight with one hand, preferably with the right one, though I should start to use my left too. That way, one hand is free for my glove or...magic? Desmond did mention that light magic should fuel my gloves, so maybe I should learn how to do that from Lucius when he gets in the group. Hm...light magic. Does knowing something exist work too as believing? Meh, I still have time. Until then, I should work on my sword play, so while we rest in the village nearby the shrine in an inn, eating stuff I can't identify, I talk to Lyn regarding those thoughts.

"Hey Lyn, can we talk for second?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?", she asks with a smile and the two knights automatically go away a few meters to give us privacy. Wow, they must respect her a lot. Or they're just having the mentality of "The righteous noble is our god" or something like that. Anyways, let's get to the point:

"Well...it's concerning our training. I think I should begin to train one handed sword fight, so that my other hand is free for...you know. But we can stick to the quick draw technique too, only the knight fighting style isn't really my thing." Looking at me surprised she probably considers what I just said and replied after a few moments:

"Hm...it seems you put some thought into the matter. Very well. But you should get used using your left hand too. So as training we're going to train that too. That's why we will double the training amount." Should've expected that, but come one! I'm half-dead already by the amount we have! Still, she's right. That doesn't stop me however to frown a bit, which makes her chuckle. For a while we sit around in the inn, enjoying the peace, which would be broken any second now.

"Why aren't you calling me Lyndis?", the girl asks me suddenly. The look on her face shows that she really wants to know. Probably. Therefore I reply:

"Well...I like Lyn more? It's shorter and doesn't sound...I don't know...you know that feeling when you hear a word and you just think...nah? Do you want me to call you Lyndis? I can do that if you insist." Not that I would like that, but I don't want to ruin a possible friendship over something that trivial. Luckily she doesn't mind since she says:

"Oh, no, it is alright. I actually welcome it."

"Why so?", I say a bit surprised. Sure, she asks Florina later that she would stick to Lyn, since they are friends and all that, but I kinda expected her to want me using Lyndis. She closes her eyes as if she is picturing something and explains:

"Right now, Sain and Kent treat me like royalty, what I technically am and will be when I get to Grandfather. I can also already see to be there for some time, so it feels good that someone treats me no different than a normal person." Okay, now I feel a bit awkward. Her smile makes me embarrassed, so I play it down like an idiot by scratching my head:

"I'm the kind of person who literally avoids using honorifics if they aren't necessary. So yeah, gonna stick to Lyn, okay?"

"Like I said, I would like that. Though you probably shouldn't call me that if the situation calls", she says after she chuckles at my behavior. For that I counter with a deadpan expression:

"No promises."  
"There are times when you shouldn't be honest", she frowns, but I'm sure she doesn't take it too serious. I hope...Better say something for that.

"I'm not always honest."

Genius. That makes her look confused a bit, but oh well. Anyways, since there is still no event trigger nearby, Lyn decides to continue with the talk and asks intrigued:

"How do you use that shield of yours anyways?" Explaining it won't hurt, so I begin to explain it to the fullest:

"Oh, I just need to point my palms at a direction and think _Schild_. It's really handy, since it doesn't have to be activated on voice command. That way I can also create a map of a certain area with numbers of enemies on it. I need to test out if I-" As I go on a tangent here, Lyn slowly points her hand at me and interrupts me with a disbelieving tone:

"Uhm, Ken?"

"What?", I ask confused. Is a bear behind me or something? Are the bandits attacking the village instead of the shrine? Is a portal going to suck me into another dimension?

"Your shield is activated right now."

...

"Say what now?", I say with a tone of horror. That feeling got multiplied by a hundred as I hear a beeping tone again and I slowly look at my gloves. The light is gone.

"Excuse me for a minute." With an awkward fake smile, I go out the inn and search for a dark, lonely corner.

Good. Now...

DESMOND, YOU FUCKER! Why didn't you tell me it worked on voice command too?!

_I knew I forgot something! Sorry about that._

Sorry my ass! It's hard to believe you when you sound so non caring! Do you know how angry I am right now?!

_Come on. Yeah, you're out of energy for the next hour, so what?...Okay, not really sounding good. Well, can't change it now. Before I forget, if you think for example "Schild auf Lyn" then you use it on Lyn. Got it? Good. Have fun!_

Son of a bitch! Yeah, kay thanks! Great...I'm about to punch the wall next to me, as an unfortunate soul decides to talk to me while I'm ready to explode.  
"Sir Ken?" Yep, this voice belongs to Sain. I instantly turn around and ask with a bad polite tone and gritted teeth:

"What, my dear friend?!" This startles the knight a bit and he asks with a careful tone, as if he's talking to a bomb, which would be an appropriate metaphor right now:

"What misfortune came across you that you are in such a bad mood?"

"I just wasted energy, so I can't use my gloves for another hour. Please don't tell me that bandits attacked the shrine." My hopes are crushed after I said that with an almost whining sound, as Sain clears his throat a bit and slowly says:

"Well actually..."

"_Natürlich, natürlich! Mein Glück hier wieder!_" (#1), I say angrily and get out of my little corner to join up with the others and I can bet with you, that Sain looked confused and shocked at my emotion burst again. My fuse is pretty random at times. Inside school I have the patience of the god, but in PE I literally rage every two seconds if I can't do something.

Anyways, Lyn and Kent already went ahead and sent Sain to pick me up. But on the way there, I decide to walk up to one of the villagers and ask for information, since my GLOVES ARE EMPTY:  
"Does anybody know how many bandits there are?" The young lady I talk to seems to be a shy one, since she blushes and I'm pretty sure it's not because of my looks.

"Uhm...there should be five people...but I saw two going in already, so you might not see everyone. At the west side of the shrine is a crumbling wall, so you might try your luck there." After a said goodbye with an attempt of a smile and a bow I and Sain meet up with Lyn and Kent, who are waiting in front of the crumbling wall.

"What's the plan?", Kent asks in his serious tone and I immediately give them the plan I pull out of my ass:

"Break the wall down and then go hide until they send one of them out. Take that guy out by throwing your lance and stay hidden, so the enemy will have their attention completely on your side. In the meantime I and Lyn go around and come in from the front. Then you two rush in the moment you here a death cry or something like that. There should be about two people inside, with three others being on watch in front of the shrine, so five overall."

"How do you know that?", Kent asks suspiciously and I say with a dead pan expression:

"I asked." This seemed to satisfy him as Sain nods in confirmation and they are about to smash the wall with their lances, but Lyn exclaims angry:

"Wait, destroying the wall? That's sacrilege!"

"Please, I'm sure they don't mind as long as we safe innocent people and bring the evil to justice!", I say convinced, but I'm not so sure, so I do the thing that makes most sense: Ask if what I said is the case.

Desmond, do the gods and spirits up there mind?

_Honestly, they don't give a crap at your earthly buildings. Sure, that boosts their ego, but it's enough for them if you mortals keep on praying to us._

No sacrifices?

_The heck are we gonna do we them?! We can't touch earthly things directly!_

Okay, good to know.

Anyways, Lyn seems to accept my decision with reluctance and we get to our position. While we are walking, Lyn talks to me to pass the time:

"This idea is quite unorthodox, even I can see that."

"Well, not really. Distraction, flanking, killing. Those are the main elements of this plan, which are quite common. I just modified them a bit", I reply offhandedly, but she insists on complementing me with a smile:

"You truly are talented with those ideas of yours."

"Meh, I think everyone could get the idea." Seriously, I don't see a reason why everyone thinks I'm special. Sure, I don't make plans like Robin from Awakening, but that doesn't mean that this is good. There is no way in hell I'm actually an instinctual type strategist. My only reason being here is the fact that I played the game, I'm sure of it.

"You should be more confident", Lyn suddenly says and I look at her confused. I even get more perplexed since she has this sad and motherly expression on her face.

…

Come to think of it, I am doubting myself a lot. Especially in fighting or strategic stuff...Maybe I should stop being so pessimistic...Well, can't change over night, right? Anyways, I and the Sacaen arrive at the front entrance and take a peek inside the shrine. As I expected (or rather hoped), the entire focus of the enemy is on the dead guy with a lance in his hand and they don't even dare to shift their focus else where. Making a hand sign to Lyn to signalize to attack, we both run into their direction. Come on...

Crap! One of them suddenly turns around, I think Glass, and screams:

"TWO OF YOU! KILL THESE PEOPLE! SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU OPPOSE GLASS, THE SWORD GOD!" In that very moment Sain and Kent come in from the hole in the wall and attack with their favorite weapons (Speak sword for Kent and Lance for Sain). The bandits sadly manage to either dodge or block their attack and in my and Lyn's case they manage to block our quick drawing too. As I groan in disappointment I yell at the others:

"Sain, you're the better one with the lance, so get the wannabe sword god! Kent, Lyn, do whatever you want as long you live and they die!"

So...the surprise attack didn't kill anyone, but at least we are on the offensive. And I'm stuck against a bandit. Without OP-Gloves this time. I take a deep breath and sheath my katana again, sticking to Lyn's fighting style since I don't want to push my luck by trying out something new, like the Caelin style or the style I was planning to use in the future.

So, I'm overloaded with adrenalin, so I don't try to think about consequences, because fear is the worst thing in life or death situations. This guy is harmless, he is weak, he is slow, he will show an opening...

Okay, enough pep-talk, come at me!

The brigand jumps at me with his axe and slashes downwards, which I dodge to the right. Unlike my first battle however I don't rush in this time and I don't rush it. The one who should give in to impatience it my opponent. The guy frowns and runs at me again, attacking me with a diagonal attack this time. Trusting my guts I dodge to get closer to a stone pillar which is to my left. However it got a bit closer this time and I could feel the wind that came with the attack.

Okay, I should be there in about three attacks from this guy...

Side attack incoming from the right, I duck and jump as low as possible to my goal. His face grimaces into a very welcomed pissed look and he begins to swing his axe around like a maniac. Well, I can't really predict that anymore, so I need to guess.

Downs slash, answer with side step. Diagonal attack from upper right side, arrive at the pillar. Shit, he grazed me a bit! Oh well. My back hits the pillar and I grin, flipping him the bird and motion it so, to taunt him in coming to me, which works: The bandit lets out a ferocious cry and swings the axe dumbly from his right side, ignoring the obstacle in the way and tries to decapitate me. I duck to my right side to be sure, as the axe got stuck in the pillar and unsheathe my sword with my right hand, aiming at his now fully open left side or to be specific, at his throat. I don't wanna boast, but Lyn told me that I'm pretty fast with my quick draw for a beginner (though I'm certain that I'm nowhere her speed).

Left thump to push the sword a bit out, extend arm and move it to the right, putting the sheath to the back so that the weapon won't get stuck, rotate my upper body and slash!

Good for me that I did everything right and judged the distance correctly, since the sword comes out in a fluid motion and cuts open the bastard's throat with a bit more than the tip, because he was shocked by his stuck axe! Well, I wasn't aiming to behead the guy, I don't have so much confidence yet. Gargling by the wound he put his hands to his throat automatically and I decide to leave him to die, since nobody could survive a wound that deep at that area. Looking around I see that Lyn and Kent are already done with their part and I observe just in time to see Sain impale the so called "sword god" with his lance. He drops dead and I calm down at the sight of it, leading it to feel all the tension in my body go away and making me notice the amount of sweat I collect on my body.

Okay, wasn't so calm after all.

The group meets up at the altar in the shrine after Lyn gets the priest out.

Story time! Yay!

"Oh, thank you...ah, you're clothing...you are from the Lorca, aren't you?", the elder man asks with gratitude and Lyn introduces herself, though she winced a bit at the mention of the Lorca:

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude. And the sword is also safe, sealed away. Until I remove the seal, nobody can unsheathe it. As a toke of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey." After he said that he unsealed the weapon and presents in to her, who smiles brightly and bows:

"Thank you so much!" The moment she touches the sword, the room is blended in light and I can swear I hear some voices.

…

Maybe it's the spirits. Anyways I start to space out and just want this to be over, since seriously, it may be spectacular in real life to others, but to me it makes me blind and I already know the story about it.

It takes a while until they finally are done with their stuff and I tune back in as Lyn thanks the priest and sheathes the weapon.

Well, now that we have the Mani Katti-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I immediately look down and see that this motherfucker Glass isn't really dead since he stabbed my right leg with a dagger! And quite deep on top of that! How the fuck is he not dead from blood loss?!

"This...is...my...weapon!" Yeah, great famous last words, you fucker! As he's cutting open my entire leg downwards, which mind you hurts even more, Kent instantly smashes his head by thrusting his sword with all his might and Lyn catches me before I fall to the ground. Sue asks concerned and with horror:

"Ken, are you okay?!"

"NO! I'M NOT! I JUST GOT STABBED! WHY WAS THAT GUY STILL ALIVE?!" Screaming at her wouldn't stop the pain, but right now, I don't care at all! Call me a wuss, but I never got stabbed before and I never wanted to try that out! Hitting my forehead so hard it bleeds and leaves a mark until today? Ticked that off already and it hurt like a bitch. Getting my leg stabbed and cut open about two centimeters? That is a lot worse than the former thing!

"Ken, keep breathing! It's going to hurt a lot more in a moment, so grit your teeth!"

Oh god, they're pulling it out. I look at it since I think I remember reading somewhere it would be much more painful, if I don't look at it. Okay...take a deep breath and-

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! The blood is leaking or shooting out of the wound as the dagger is getting removed. Luckily the priest can use a heal staff, so the pain soothes a bit. Nevertheless, I cry rivers already and scream like any normal 21st century guy from a pretty peaceful town would do. After a while, they bandage my leg up, put healing potion on it, which by the way BURNS and Sain looks guilty for not killing him cleanly. Before he could say anything I raise my hand and say while wincing in pain:

"Don't even...start the whole guilt trip. Nobody of us could predict that this guy would still be alive with a lance through his body. Learn from this, okay?"

"...Very well! I won't disappoint you again!" Glad that this worked, but I wouldn't be surprised if he would still blame himself at least a bit. Not that I would want that. Anyways, I can barely feel my leg now, so I look at the priest and rather state than ask:

"Great. So...I can pretty much feel my leg isn't fully healed yet, am I right?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but you are right. It would take at least a whole week for a complete regeneration. You shouldn't put too much pressure on it for the time being. I apologize, but my healing abilities aren't what they used to be..." _Toll_, another guy who feels guilty for a thing he couldn't really control. Or it's just his mentality. Anyways, I try to smile and play it down by saying:

"Hey, at least I know I'm going to get better, right?"

After we say our goodbyes, we ride into direction of the village where we will meet Florina and Will, since it's already starting to get dark, so we pretty much try to close as much distance as possible and I sigh at my injury. Lyn leading the horse since I can't ride a horse at all. Trying to break the silence, I sigh again and say:

"Guess I can learn to use my left arm now and focus on muscle training?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest?", the girl asks concerned and I assure her:  
"My leg is the only thing crippled right now and I won't die from it suddenly. Just the arms won't hurt that much. Anyways...new weapon, huh?" I may not see her face, but judging from the little laugh, I think she is smiling in disbelief as she says:

"I can't believe I am in possession of such a powerful weapon..." Trying to get her self doubt away, I say as relaxed as possible:

"Well, you have it now. Some people are chosen to have or do things, no matter if they want to or not." Like me, becoming a strategist of the team who pretty much decides if the world goes into ruin or not. Yeah...anyways, Lyn peeks over to me with a raised eyebrow and states:

"You sound like you went through something like that."

…

Well, I gotta tell her someday. Later or sooner...yeah, gonna stick to later. I don't want to get into shitty situations like certain other self insert characters (I'm looking at you, Art from Mass Vexations!), so I give myself a deadline which I announce to Lyn:

"...I'll tell you when we arrive at Caelin."

"Very well. I hold you onto that!", she asks with a smile, which I guess she has, and the rest of the way is silent on my part, while the others are talking about a bunch of other stuff.

Good, now I have to make up my mind until then. Well, it's still a couple chapters until then, so no big deal. I plan out how to tell them until I get there. Anyways, I need to write down some stuff later...like the voice command shit!

/

#1: Of course, of course. My luck is here again.


End file.
